Le jour où elle avait dit oui
by SuryKat
Summary: OS - Tandis qu'elle avance vers l'autel, Hermione se souvient.


En fouillant dans mes archives, j'ai retrouvé ce petit OS mignon.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si je l'ai écrit il y a maintenant plusieurs années !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis ! :)

* * *

 **LE JOUR OU ELLE AVAIT DIT OUI**

Hermione s'avança le long de l'allée sur le rythme de la marche nuptiale. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers son destin. Le rouquin qui l'attendait sur l'hôtel lui adressa un sourire rayonnant et elle sentit son cœur fondre, comme au premier jour.

Tout avait commencé alors qu'elle n'avait que quatorze ans. Elle s'était rendue chez son meilleur ami, Ronald, pour accompagner la famille Weasley à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Elle n'était pas particulièrement fan de ce sport, mais cela consistait un évènement sorcier majeur qui ne pouvait se révéler qu'enrichissant. Elle avait donc rejoint le Terrier, prête à découvrir ce qu'était un événement magique international. Une fois arrivée, elle avait découvert autre chose. Oui, Hermione avait découvert les deux frères aînés de Ronald qu'elle n'avait jusque-là jamais rencontré. Bill, le premier fils Weasley, était un homme posé et très gentil, malgré un look de mauvais garçon. Ils avaient tout de suite sympathisé. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui avait retenu toute l'attention d'une Hermione adolescente, c'était Charlie.

Charlie et ses cheveux longs remontés en un chignon désordonné. Charlie et son teint buriné couvert de taches de rousseur. Charlie et son sourire avenant. Charlie et ses yeux bleus comme l'océan où elle se perdait dès qu'elle le regardait. Hermione n'avait pas sympathisé avec Charlie cet été-là puisqu'elle ne lui avait simplement pas adressé la parole. Elle le trouvait intimidant et hors d'atteinte. Alors elle l'avait observé. Il avait plusieurs manies qui la faisait fondre. La manière dont il souriait à sa mère en lui disant bonjour le matin. La manière dont il se moquait gentiment de Percy avec Bill. La manière dont il se mordillait la lèvre en attachant ses cheveux. La manière dont il fronçait les sourcils lorsqu'il lisait. La manière donc il se léchait les doigts après avoir volé un beignet sucré cuisiné par Molly. La manière dont il tirait puérilement la langue à Ginny quand elle plaisantait avec lui. Oui, Charlie Weasley lui apparaissait comme un fantasme. Un magnifique fantasme inaccessible.

Alors, Hermione avait relégué ce fantasme au fond de son crâne, entre celui de devenir une patineuse sur glace et celui de devenir présidente de l'ONU. Oui, Hermione avait beaucoup de fantasmes qu'elle savait irréaliste et qu'elle rangeait là, dans un petit coin de sa tête.

Elle avait connu d'autres hommes. Viktor, tout d'abord. Ce Bulgare peu bavard qui la regardait comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde. Ou le vif d'or. Bien que leur histoire n'ait pas survécu à l'été qui avait vu renaître Voldemort, Hermione gardait un bon souvenir de cette relation. Cela lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'elle était une femme. Une femme qui pouvait plaire. Une femme de quinze ans, mais une femme quand même. Après Viktor, il y avait eu MacLaggen. Un lourdaud comme on en faisait peu qu'elle avait eu un mal fou à semer. Il avait fait comprendre à Hermione qu'être une femme entraînait souvent des désagrément qu'il fallait apprendre à gérer. Puis il y avait eu Ron.

Ron était presque comme Charlie. Il était presque aussi beau. Presque aussi drôle. Presque aussi sexy. Et elle le trouvait presque aussi attirant. Presque. C'est sans doute pourquoi leur histoire s'était terminée avant même de réellement commencer. La guerre était alors finie.

La guerre, les hommes, la vie et la mort. Tout cela avait fait mûrir Hermione. Désormais âgée de dix-huit ans, elle avait osé croire que ses fantasmes pouvaient se réaliser. Après tout, Voldemort n'était plus et le monde entier s'offrait à elle. Alors elle s'était mis au patin à glace, et avait remplacé son rêve de devenir Présidente de l'ONU par celui de faire de la S.A.L.E. une association reconnue dans le monde sorcier. Elle avait travaillé dur. Et elle avait réussi. Elle savait faire du patin et la S.A.L.E. avait permis de régulariser la vie des Elfes-de-Maison. Ne restait plus qu'une seule chose. Charlie. Hermione ne savait pas comment gérer ce rêve-là. Alors elle avait écrit à Charlie. Et il lui avait répondu. Il s'était échangé des lettres pendant un long moment. Un très long moment. Puis le Weasley lui avait proposé de le rejoindre en Roumanie quelque temps. Juste quelque temps. Elle n'était jamais repartie.

Elle était tombée amoureuse. Du pays et de ses paysages. De la réserve et de ses dragons. De Charlie et de ses yeux.

Ils avaient appris à se connaître et à se reconnaître. Et se découvrir et se redécouvrir. Oui. Hermione avait appris que l'homme derrière son fantasme était encore plus extraordinaire que son fantasme lui-même. Charlie était un homme de contraste. Il était doux comme un agneau, mais d'une force sans faille. Il était bavard et plaisantin, pourtant, il ne communiquait jamais mieux qu'avec le silence et ses yeux. Charlie était un homme de contraste. Il était si contrasté par rapport à ce qu'Hermione avait connu que sa propre vie lui avait un temps semblé fade. Hermione avait cru qu'elle n'était pas à la hauteur. Elle avait failli renoncer. Mais Charlie l'avait embrassé.

Elle se souvenait encore de ses lèvres, chaudes et pressantes, contre les siennes. Elle se souvenait encore de sa main qui pressait sa nuque pour approfondir encore le baiser. Oui, Hermione se souvenait. Charlie avait glissé sa main dans son dos pour faire passer son débardeur par-dessus sa tête. Elle avait touché son torse, son ventre, son dos. Tout. Ils s'étaient rapidement retrouvés nus. Charlie l'avait regardé comme jamais personne n'avait regardé Hermione. Comme le plus beau, le plus appétissant, le plus attendrissant, le plus ... tout. Ils avaient fait l'amour. Longtemps. Plusieurs fois. Encore et encore. Oui, Hermione se souvenait.

Alors en ce jour bénit où elle allait devenir Madame Hermione Charlie Weasley, Hermione remerciait Merlin. Merci Merlin d'avoir mis sur sa route un homme aussi extraordinaire qui la complétait tellement bien qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils n'étaient qu'un seul être vivant dans deux corps séparés. Oui, Hermione remerciait Merlin.

Elle arriva enfin devant l'autel et se plaça face à son futur mari. Malgré la salle pleine à craquer, elle ne voyait rien d'autre que ses yeux bleus qui la fixaient. Elle s'y noyait à chaque fois. Ses deux grands yeux bleus rieurs et amoureux. La voix du prêtre prononça les quelques paroles de cérémonie nécessaire et avant même qu'il ne prononce le fatidique "Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée", Hermione se jeta au coup de Charlie pour sceller leurs lèvres sous les rires de la foule.

Elle ne garda que peu de souvenirs de la fête qui suivit. Elle but beaucoup de champagne, rit, pleura, et remercia. Elle ne lâcha pas la main de Charlie. Leurs doigts entremêlés lui donnaient chaud, comme si elle était de nouveau cette petite fille de quatorze ans qui fantasmait sur le grand frère de son meilleur ami. Elle en fit la remarque à Charlie et il se moqua gentiment d'elle, tout en resserrant la prise de ses doigts sur les siens.

Lorsque tous les invités furent partis, Hermione et Charlie se dirigèrent vers la chambre nuptiale. Elle était simple, comme eux. Charlie passa une main pleine de cales sur la joue de sa femme, tout en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Enfin seuls. Enfin réunis. Pour le meilleur et pour la vie.


End file.
